tothfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginners Guidebook
OOC Accounts. First things first, you are going to need to register yourself and OOC (Out of Character) account, this is generally your name, alias or nickname, for example, mine is ‘Bekah.’ This is just so you can post your claims, mass plot pages and in the monthly Activity Checks under one name, instead of under all of your character names. It makes life a lot easier for the admins. Think About Your Character. Next, you should have a think about what kind of character you want to make. Take a look at the ratios at the top of the forum, just under the banner and see what we are in need of. You should also take a look at the wanted ads that need to be filled. Character Accounts. Register your character account with their First and Last name. For example, Jane Austen. Managing Your Accounts. Log into your OOC account and link your character account using this tutorial. Remember to set your shoutbox settings on your accounts using this tutorial, so the site doesn’t keep automatically refreshing and making it hard for you to click back on your browser. Face Claims. '''These are always tough to settle on. Please take a look at our face claim and check if the face you’d like to use is in use or has been reserved by another member. You can also take a look at our list here for some ideas and suggestions. '''Member Groups. So, by now, you might have a thought on what you want your character to be. Take a look at the member groups to see what class they would fit into. Make sure that there’s no member group bans on. You can usually find them just below the banner. Useful guides: * Need to Know: Nobility & Titles * Need to Know: Gentry and Lower Classes * Military Titles Titles Claim. If your character has a title, make sure that you look at our titles claim and choose an available town or county that isn't crossed off or listed. Tip: Windows users can use ctr+f and type in the County or Town that you would like, to see if someone has already claimed it. Applications. We have two applications for you to choose from: * Questionnaire * Freeform You post your application into the ‘Work in Progress’ board if you are going to take a couple of days to work on your application. You only post your application in the ‘Completed’ board if you are going to finish your application in a couple of hours. We basically want to know about your characters background, their personality and what they want in life. *Remember to post ‘finished’ in your application thread if it’s in the Work in Progress board. Claims. Once your character has been accepted, remember to fill out your character claims. Avatars. Must be 200px x 300px. If you need an avatar made for you, please ask in the cbox. Profiles. Make sure to remember to fill out your accounts profile fields in 'User CP.' Navigating the RP Boards. Roleplay Forum Index Category:How to Get Started